


Honesty

by TaraTyler



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, LaFontaine makes an Oopsie, Truth Serum, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Honesty

Laura frankly thought she deserved it. She’d been asking for it for ages. LaFontaine had left one of their experiments in Laura and Carmilla’s kitchen… in Laura’s TARDIS mug nonetheless. They all knew Carmilla had a tendency to help herself to things she thought were Laura’s, and LaFontaine had only meant to be gone to the non-binary’s room for a minute, but in that amount of time, Carmilla had managed to find and drink all of LaFontaine’s concoction.

“I had no idea you would react this way... Or even that you would ingest it. You were never meant to drink the mixture….though this is quite the interesting effect. I’m so sorry, Carmilla.” they apologized though they were still laughing.

“I don’t believe you… and you know that isn’t just the serum talking. Usually out of Laura’s friends you are the most tolerable, but at the moment, I am ready to throw you out of the window. I won’t though, but only because that would hurt Laura’s feelings.” Carmilla replied, visibly seething with anger.

“Thank you, I think. Are you feeling any other adverse side effects?” LaFontaine asked with cheeks more pink than usual.

“Besides diarrhea of the mouth and an inability to tell a lie, I’m alright. Fix me before Laura gets back.” Carmilla demanded.

“Have you been lying to her about something? Are you keeping a secret?” LaFontaine couldn’t keep themself from following up. They figured they had spent too much time around Laura.

“No, nothing like that. A long life has proven to me that too much honesty can be a bad thing sometimes and is best to be avoided. I have my pride to consider and my history over the past few centuries… all of which does not need to be shared.’ Carmilla scoffed.

“Too much pride can be as bad,” LaFontaine commented. “We’ll have to wait for it to wear off in an hour or so. I don’t know how anything else I might give you would interact with your vampiric body chemistry.”

“I thought you were supposed to be good at these sorts of things.” Carmilla scoffed.

“I _am_ good. That’s why I’m not willing to put you through any untested treatments.” LaFontaine said firmly. Based off of the look in their eyes Carmilla decided it would probably be best not to test them on that count.

\-----/////-----

Despite Carmilla’s many protests, LaFontaine refused to leave her side. They felt responsible and wanted to be sure nothing else would happen.

“What’s strange is it wasn’t even meant to be a truth serum. I have no idea of why it’s affecting you that way. None of it adds up.” LaFontaine groaned, pulling their hair.

“What doesn’t add up? Is everything okay?” Laura asked as she dropped her bag onto the kitchen island and joined the others.

“Physically we think I’m okay, but I accidentally drank one of the mad scientist’s potions and now I am a truth-telling buffoon of a vampire,” Carmilla replied; totally unable to help herself.

“Laf! What has Perry told you about labeling?!” Laura scolded. “Carm, what do you think? How are you feeling?”

“I think you’re really beautiful and I feel really warm when I’m around you and my tongue is swelling up,” Carmilla answered. If vampires could blush, she was sure that she would be as red as a tomato. Instead, Laura’s light brown eyes searched her dark ones for any signs of laughter or mocking and found nothing but earnest adoration.

Laura smiled and breathed deeply before leaning back against the refrigerator anxiously.

“It’s okay, LaFontaine. If she’s going to be okay, I can keep an eye on her until it wears off. We’ll do our best to just have a quiet night.” Laura told her friend. “It wouldn’t do for me to try and take advantage of the situation, now would it?”


End file.
